Anais
Anais is labeled The Down To Earth Girl in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Anais is very carefree, friendly and easygoing. Anais grew up as an only child, so sometimes she can come off as a loner. Anais used to suffer from bad anxiety and substance abuse, but has since then changed her out look on life. She finds happiness now in drawing, writing, and adventuring. She also still has bad anxiety time to time, but has gotten a lot better with it as she has become more easygoing and feels more free in life. She is also a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for. She joined the show for the new experiences and for adventure. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Anais is introduced and she seems to have high hopes of the place and Chris says that at least one camper appreciates the place. Anais is put on the Daring Delinquents team. She angers Cadence when she says the place isn't too bad. When she is unpacking she asks Xenia if she wants to bunk with her, but Xenia denies her offer and calls her Barbie. Anais then ends up bunking with Una. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Anais helps look for her team's pink jousting stick along with Ig and Zia. Anais seems a bit upset about Quinlan calling her team weak, but lets it go. She picks up and holds the chicken hat for her team. She compliments Zia which makes him blush when he finds the island. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Anais defends Merrin when Cadence is trying to control what she wears, then Xenia shows respect towards Anais. When her team finds their shark she suggests them following it. She compliments Xenia when she gets the flag. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Anais hangs out at the beach with Ig, Una, and Zia. In the challenge, she earns a point for her team by sticking up to her fear of centipedes. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": 'Anais hangs out with Zia by the beach and they kiss and become a couple. She is volunteered to model for her team and earns them a total of 27 points. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Anais is angered by Cadence harassing both Merrin and Xenia. Anais and Zia are complimented by Ig on their relationship. Anais is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of her team. Anais marks Garth out, but gets shot out by Rigel and Declan. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Anais joins a one-time alliance with Ig, Merrin, Una, Xenia, and Zia to vote out Cadence. Anais is a chef for her team while making the cake along with Xenia. She approves of Zia and Una's designs. When Chris and Chef vomit due to the cake, she worries it was her fault. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. She is shocked along with many others when Merrin is eliminated. ' Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": 'Anais hangs out with Ig and Zia by the beach at the beginning of the chapter. She is also warned by Una and Xenia about Cadence and how she might be more dangerous than they thought. Anais is the tiebreaker for her team in the sword fight against Clover, and she wins for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Anais does yoga along with Una and Xenia to start off her morning. She suggests her team looks for blue trees for the first clue, but Frederick interjects. Anais comes up with an idea that her team would search seperately in each cave to find the final key. Eventually her team gets chased off by a Sasquatch, but they still retrieve the final key. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Anais gets out of the Chef's challenge during the pacer as she missed the line by a second. Zia tries to defend her to stay in, but Anais signals him to let it go and keep going himself. She greets Rigel and Tamsin into the cabin and compliments them. She did not win the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. Anais says goodbye to Una when she is eliminated. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Anais hangs out by the beach with Ig, Rigel, Tamsin, Xenia, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. She makes friends with both Tamsin and Rigel during this time. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift with Zia. She then finds the 'jewels' in the yeti cave along with Ig, Xenia, and Zia. When she finds the jewels she tells Tamsin, Rigel, and Declan where they are to help. Anais then races down the mountain and wins the challenge. Anais is safe in the elimination ceremony as she won immunity. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Anais is set on the blue team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Declan, Ig, Rigel, and Xenia. Her team loses the challenge, so she is on the chopping block for elimination. She hangs out with Ig and Xenia before the elimination ceremony. Anais is safe in elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Anais is upset about Ig's elimination, but is optimistic about being in the final nine with her friends Zia, Xenia, Rigel, Tamsin, and Declan. In the challenge, Anais searches for the immunity idol with Zia. They search by the river, then the caves where they both find the immunity idol. Once they pick the idol up, however, they are trapped in a huge fishing net and lose the idol. Anais is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Anais and Zia spend time on the beach, but are interrupted by King who unsuccesfully attempts to make an alliance with them. Anais is on the girl's team with Rigel, Tamsin, and Xenia in the challenge. She helps out her team during the three rounds, but her team loses. Anais is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Anais hangs out with her friends; Declan, Rigel, Tamsin, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, she must find a parakeet as her animal. She lends Tamsin a cage in the boathouse and then she takes only birdseed to catch her parakeet. Anais climbs a tree to reach her bird, which she finally captures within the birdseed bag. She makes it back to camp with her bird, but is eliminated on spot as she was the last one to arrive. She wishes Zia, Tamsin, Rigel, and Declan all good luck before she leaves. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": ' Anais supports Zia in the final two challenge. She also helps Zia in his final challenge along with Ig. Near the end, she kisses him for good luck. Even though Zia loses, Anais still shows her support for him. Trivia *Zia and Anais were the first couple and first ones to kiss in Total Drama Teens 2.0. *Her name is meant to be pronounced 'Ah-nye-is'. Gallery Anaissleep.png|Anais in her sleepwear. anaisswim.png|Anais in her swimwear.